Blush
by maddiecullen
Summary: All human story!Bella goes to a new school after being tortured by Alice and Rose by shopping. They stop by a cafe where everything changes.Bella daydreams,Alice gets moody,and Rose gets nervous.Is it new school drama?Bella&Edward story!Read&Review!
1. Surprise!

1 Chapter One:

Bella's POV:

I felt as if an earthquake was happening. I opened my eyes slowly but closed them again. Nope, it was just Alice waking me up by shaking me. " Alice, stop shaking me" I opened my eyes again as they slowly adjusted to the bright light from the nearby open curtains.

Alice was jumping around excitedly and staring back at me with her brown, doe eyes filled with mischief and excitement. Her short black hair wet from being just out of the shower although she was in a pair of flared blue jeans and a white tank top followed by a black v-neck sweatshirt with a hood. She was dancing around in a pair of silver leather pumps. How does she do that? Well, maybe because she wasn't as clumsy as I who have trouble walking. " Whatever you're planning, you can't make me do it" I groaned as she pulled me off my bed. In my mind, I knew that I would give in easily but this time I will not give in.

" Silly Bella, we're just going to go shopping for new clothes for the new school year," Alice said with a sly smile. " I already woke Rosalie up so you're lucky I woke you up last"

"Wow, thanks" I said sarcastically. I got up and trudged to my closet that was stuffed with clothes they bought for me and insisted I need all of them. I snorted. As if I needed more clothes when I've got a truckload here. "More clothes? As if I could fit it in there. I'm surprised your closets had not broken from the number of clothes."I exclaimed. "Bella, have you ever used your walk-in closet?" asked Alice in an annoyed tone. "Oh, right, "I trailed on as I looked for an outfit.

"No need to thank me, I've already picked the perfect outfit for you" Alice smiled. "You also need me to help you with the make-up correct?" On my table, there was a new pair of silver flats and a pale pink and cream skirt that went up to my knees. There was also a pink and white tank top with a white coat over it.

I raised my eyebrows. " We're just going shopping though"I said thinking why I put up with this.

" I know. It doesn't mean that you can't put a little make-up on. Besides, you know how you love my make-overs" She said with a grin.

"Yeah, when it's over" I said as she rolled her eyes. Rosalie came in seeing what was holding us up. Her clear, blue eyes wandered around the room until it set on me. Her long blond hair was in a neat pile, unlike mine, with a black hair band with Australian crystals. "Bella!" she said as she saw me in my pajamas standing and talking to Alice. "Don't worry, I'm going to change now," I said as I walked to the bathroom. I put on the outfit and looked at myself in the mirror. It was just me. Not as beautiful as Alice or Rose though they said I was wrong. I had mahogany brown hair with big, chocolate colored eyes. My lips were full and I was very pale sometimes. I was usually red when I blushed which was most of the time.

This was my life. We were rich and we lived in a mansion together because our fathers were best friends and worked together. Alice's parents were divorced like mine and her mom moved to New York with her older brother. I haven't asked much about them because I knew it was a touchy subject. Rosalie's parents were together and was like our mom in the household. Mrs. Hale would take care of us and the house while our dads were at work. I knew she was going to miss us when we left for California for college. We were like her daughters and she treated Rosalie the same as us. I also knew I was going to miss her too but I was looking forward to going. It was going to be a fresh start. I didn't have a nice experience in high school. There were a lot of embarrassment and other stuff. I was especially clumsy in gym in my senior year but Alice and Rose stuck up for me. We are like sisters and I know I can trust them with anything.

I slowly opened the big door and saw them looking through my clothes. I sighed. They would never leave me alone even when most of the clothes were what they told me to buy. They slowly shook their head or nodded to each other as they went over the many clothes I had and put them in a huge suitcase. Wait, were they packing for me? I groaned.

"Bella, Alice, Rose, can you come down here before you leave?" called my dad. "Coming," Alice sang and danced her way out before I got to say anything. I watched as she left with Rose trailing behind gracefully smiling. Wow. They were certainly happy. For Alice, it was normal but she was over the top today. I didn't even think it could happen. It was probably because of the excitement of going to California and she was probably thinking about the many malls that she could go to and leave it empty as she buys all the stuff. I ran down the stairs and gasped.


	2. Shopping?

1 **Hello, well this is my story and remember: Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters! Try to review so you can encourage I can put up chapters faster because then I know you like to read it or to encourage me to improve for it to be better! Welcome for ideas also!! Oh, and the pictures for Alice's and Bella's shoes with Mrs. Hale's outfit are on my profile along with the bags!**

Chapter 1: Alice POV

I danced down the stairs as Rose followed behind. Bella was the last one. She could be a slowpoke sometimes! Ok, most of the time but only because she wants to be careful and not trip. I bounced up and down when we reached there. Mrs. Hale was wearing a twig-colored Italian linen belted jacket and a matching button up skirt. Hmmmm... interesting choice but I love it in this situation. Her golden hair, similar to Rose's hair color, was up in a bun and she was beaming at us. Next to her was Mr. Hale, Mr. Cullen, and Mr. Swan all dressed up business suits. Their hands were behind their backs and they smiled as they saw us. I turned around.

There, behind me, was Bella holding the rails walking down the stairs the stairs. Rose quickly rushed down the stairs with a brass, khaki, and beet color Coach bag. We were all wearing matching style bags. My bag was a brown color with khaki while Bella's was like Rose's without the beet color and had bronze. **(Confusing I know, but the pictures are on the profile.) **Bella made it down the stairs without tripping and stood next to Rose and I.

Our dads held out their hands. Bella gasped. Out of their outstretched hands was a little rectangular box with a ribbon on it. Rose's was in red and Bella's was in brown. I slowly glanced at mine and it was a cream color.

Mr. Swan spoke first. " Hello girls, we have an early present before you leave for school. We know that you will want a little shopping done." he said eagerly. They handed us our boxes and I exchanged confused looks with Rose and Bella. I lifted the box and inside was a shiny silver credit card. "Wow, I can't believe this. Thank you!" Rose exclaimed as she hugged her parents. I realized this was actually happening! "Yay, thank you!" I said in a daze and danced around. I stared at it blankly while thinking about the possible amounts of clothes and shoes we were going to get when I was interrupted by Bella.

"Why dad? Why?" Bella repeated. Mr. Swan looked at her with concern. "Alice is probably thinking about the possible ways to dress me into those clothes and to persuade us to shop with her everyday!" We all laughed. Rose and I dragged her out the door. "Bye and thanks!" we all shouted. Well, only me and Rose because Bella was to busy complaining. I could tell we were going to shop all day because we were leaving tomorrow for school. Shop earlier, the more we shop. We were supposed to arrive back home early because our parents were celebrating a party for us because we were leaving soon so we invited our friends over.

"Should we take the Porsche or the BMW?"I asked eager to go there and not stay here deciding on which car. "Why not my truck?" Bella asked clearly annoyed her car was not in the choices. "There's nothing wrong, it's just that we want to get there and back on time"I said jumping up and down with excitement. "Let's just take the Porsche" Rosalie suggested. "Good idea"I said agreeing with her since this was a real emergency for clothes.

We jumped in the car with me driving because I drove the fastest. Today was extra fast because of the time limit for shopping. I parked the car and jumped out. "Ok, let's go to the clothing shop on the corner and then head south" I said confidently. I always knew my shops. I zipped in there and chose a ton of clothing. Rose and I got a ton of jeans, skirts, tops, jackets, and accessories while Bella, being Bella, only chose... none. I ushered her in the changing rooms while Rose scouted for the clothes. We need some clothes for school and we were going to shop in California so we weren't going to buy much. "Much?" Bella questioned us after we bought all the stuff. "We bought like ten tops, eight pairs of skirts and jean, and twelve pairs of jackets each."

"We still need dresses too," Rose added smiling. We hurried in the shop that had the most unique dresses on the block in a good way. "Mom is going to be proud of us"Rose said as she took a look at the elegant dresses. Bella actually looked interested in the dresses. We zipped through the racks.

"Bella, you have to get that!" I exclaimed as she walked out startled by my reaction. She took a look in the three sided mirror. She was wearing a blush(lavender), ruffled, tiered dress that had spaghetti straps and botanical prints. Rosalie came out with a sleeveless, sequined, v-neck dress that was black. She modeled in front of the other mirror and walked to me. "I love that on you, it's so fashionable and it's going make you light up the whole party!"I said while studying her dress. She frowned. "Not that you wouldn't in any other dress of coarse,"I quickly stated meaning the entire thing. Rose had the right curves and was slim but not very skinny. She could wear anything and still look good.

Rose finally noticed Bella as she walked to us. They complimented each other. Just as we walked back into our dressing rooms, Bella stopped. "Alice, where's your dress?" She looked so confused while Rose looked at Bella stating the obvious. "Bella, we live together and you still don't get her", She said. "She probably also has a spare dress also"

I showed them my ruffled, black dress that had floral designs that had a wide, ruffled hem and spaghetti straps. They agreed on it and we went to the counter to pay for the dresses and shoes. It was almost time to go and I wanted to get something to snack on because we skipped lunch to shop. We stopped by a nearby café.

**Hey, next chapter is probably going to be at the party. Ok, well not a party but more on the dinner side with dancing and stuff. If there's anything you do not get, feel free to ask me. Remember to review so I can type the next chapter faster. I need some encouragement because I didn't get much reviews for my first chapter. If you think of some improvements, tell me. If you have an idea for something, you can also pm me as well! Thanks for reading! **


	3. Daydreams and Moodswings

1 **Hi again! Sorry I haven't been updating lately**! **Here's a special but suspenseful chapter for you. Thanks to all the people who reviewed and put me on their favorites and alert list. Thank you. You have encouraged me to keep going with the story and they have made my day(especially those of you have reviewed) Please review those of you that haven't ! I need extra encouragement for typing because even I have reports and projects due, I am still typing because of the special people that have reviewed! Ok, on with the story! Sorry, but I don't think this chapter has the banquet in it but it has a mystery that will be unfolded next chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

**Rosalie's POV:**

We went to the little café around the corner. Luckily, it wasn't very crowded so we found a table to sit at. "I want a café vanilla frappe!" Alice screamed. Bella and I laughed at her. That's Alice. "I wonder how hyper you are going to get when you take a dose of the caffeine,"I said thoughtfully. She ignored the comment. "I also want a blueberry scone !" she announced with a child-like squeal despite the looks we were getting. "Ummm... I need to go to the bathroom" I said looking at her, then back to Bella. "I'm going to take her with me"I suggested pointing at Alice. "Do you mind getting the food?"

"No, of course not. What do you want?"she responded knowing I was going to take a while. "I want a skinny cinnamon dolce latte"I called back catching up with the skipping Alice.

I swung the brown-colored door open and quickly slid to the mirrors. My crystal hair band was a little crooked.I frowned. I took it off and replaced it carefully until it was it looked absolutely _almost_ perfect. I smiled at my reflection. "Hello?"Alice waved her hand in my face snapping me out of my reverie. "Let me fix your make-up for you,"she pleaded. I happily let her knowing my make-up already has faded and I was going to re-apply it anyways. Alice was always skilled at being a make-up artist but took a little long but was worth each second. When, I looked at myself in the mirror, I thought I looked absolutely complete and perfect. I was still staring at myself when Alice finished hers.

I looked at my new cell phone. It was the latest in style and the commercials for it was going to start this week but I already got it with my best friends last week. It was mainly for AIM and talking. It was a slide phone but slid so that the keyboard was showing for texting in chat rooms. Alice, Bella, and I got the original phones in a new condition and got the original screen names. I had a pink, rose color so my screen name was Rose. It was such a coincidence. Alice had the original in aquamarine, so her name was Aqua. Bella got hers in a lavender color and her name was Blush. (The color is like the color of the dress she bought for the dinner.) There were only six originals and I didn't know who got the other three. They must have been very lucky to get them. We just had connections because my father are friends with the person who owned the company and they loved Bella, Alice, and I, so they decided to give it to us as gifts. Who doesn't love us?

I looked at the time. "Alice, we better get to Bella soon because we took about thirty minutes. Alice rushed out leaving me behind as soon as those words left my mouth. It took me a second to realize that she was leaving me. I quickly ran after her. I saw Alice standing in the middle of the room looking confused. I watched her as she stormed to our table and saw her shaking Bella out of her daze. She was clearly annoyed. I reached the table.

"Wait, what time is it?"she asked not wanting a reply only to check her phone. "How come you never answered my texts?"Alice commented. "I...umm..,"she trailed. "Sorry, it's just that I kinda tripped and had to collect my stuff that was all over the floor,"Bella confessed. "Here are your drinks though." Alice's anger evaporated like just how it came as she looked at her frappe with thirst. She grabbed it and danced back to the Porsche. "Ok..."I stated as I wondered why she had so many mood-swings. She was never moody. I glanced at Bella with a confused look as I walked but saw she was still daydreaming. "What's wrong with everyone today?"I thought. "It must have to do something with the coffee." I just couldn't figure out why Bella was weird. She was usually so down to earth and would be shaking **me** out of **my** dazes. I quickly grabbed my latte.

It was an all too quiet drive home and Bella wasn't even complaining about my driving as usual. Alice was quiet too. It was kind of normal for Bella to be quiet but not so much for Alice. I decided I was going to ask them at home when we get to the room across from mine.

I slowly turn the door knob and stepped out of the car. I quickly sped into the house and noticed no one was home. "Good,"I thought. "More time to question them." I went and sped up the cream-colored carpet and past the pictures of us when we were little. I opened the brown door and took the scenery in. It was a beautiful, wide room with light blue walls and while cream-colored carpets. There was a big flat screen tv on the west wall and a view of the ocean in the north. On the west hallway, there was a hall to our walk-in closets. On the east hall was a hall to a kitchen specially made for this room. I remembered the times when we used to throw sleep overs with our friends Maddie, Bri, and Kayla. We would stay up all night and watch movies and play games such as truth or dare. I chuckled when I remembered the stunts Alice would pull when she would pick dare.

I made my way in there and set my bag down as I stood and turned around. I glared at them and told them to shut the door. "Alice, confess now." I motioned them to sit over on the carpet and pointed to Alice. "Start and no lies." "Fine, I'm so happy about seeing my brother again and I'm a _little_ nervous about college. Ok, now what about Bella? Doesn't she have to confess?" Bella blushed and glared at the floor. "Of course, now Bella, spill" I couldn't imagine why it was so embarrassing for her to tell us. She opened her mouth. _Vibration._ She looked relieved but confused. She slowly took out her cell phone, biding her time. She took it out with a shocked expression and showed us her cell. It was the original Emerald-colored one. "How...?"I stammered. Bella just shook her head in a daze while Alice remained unfazed and quickly stole the phone.

"Well, you just got a text message from your phone..."Alice trailed. "That sounded weird." I smiled but being rather nervous for Bella. I watched the conversation on the screen.

_Italics is Bella __**Italic and bold is the other person**_

_**blush: Umm, I think we switched...**_

_emerald(Bella): Yeah, I think so too... How are we going to switch back?_

_**Blush: I don't know exactly. Maybe I go to the same school as you. I go to **_fill in the blank (I still need a name for the school...Any suggestions??)

_emerald: Oh, I'm going there too. We could trade them there!_

_**blush: Yeah, that's a good idea.**_

" _Bellaaaaa!!"_Alice screeched. "What is all this talk about trading?" Alice looked at me. I mirrored her confused expressions. "Bella, talk to that person later ok? Right now you have to tell us what happened while we were in the bathroom!"I demanded. Bella looked crestfallen.

_Emerald: Umm.. I have to go now! We'll just discuss this later because my __annoying_ (I smacked her on the arm) _Ow... I mean best and nicest friends are pestering me to tell them about our encounter. _

_**Blush: Laughs, ok. Don't worry, I'm in the same situation here. My so called friends are smacking me and teasing me until I tell them about it. They keep jumping to conclusions! **_

_Emerald: Well, I guess this is bye...for now. _("Owww..."Bella screamed and glared at me. "Wasn't me,"I said in an innocent voice and glared at Alice. Alice looked at us sheepishly "You are taking to loooong and the suspense is killing me!"she whined. Bella sighed.)

_**Blush: For now... **_

_Bella logged off. _

We both stared at Bella intently until she burst out laughing nervously. She quieted down when we glared at her. Trust me. When Alice and I glare, it's fierce. "Where should I start?" she partly asked herself and us. "Maybe from the beginning,"Alice said sarcastically. I smirked as Bella blushed. "Ok."

_Flash back..._

_**Sorry for cliffie but I need ideas for the encounter. I think that will be the name of the next chapter. The dinner will be on the chapter after that one. Any ideas for the banquet? Ideas for the encounter? Sorry this chapter was a little lame because I didn't know how to start the conversation without it being awkward. It is awkward now though... Well, please read and review. It's pretty obvious though. Here's a poll. What should the person be getting when he (yes it's a he) is in the line at the café? He's also with his friends also so he's just like Bella getting something for his friends too. Review and tell me! Your votes matter!**_

_**A. Smoothies**__( if so what kind?)_

_**B. Coffee **__(again, what kind?)_

_**C. Other ... which is what?**_

_**Or**_

_**D. All the above which is one smoothie, coffee, and another type of drink? Remember to tell me which kind though!**__ I also need suggestions for the school and you will get credit for it!_


	4. Flashbacks

1 **Hey! I know, another chapter. Yay**! **The answers revealed...slightly. By the way, I still need a good name for the school! Please help. Ideas on the banquet and traveling to California to the college are welcome and any other suggestions also welcome! Special thanks to Twilightaddict, luvnycki, andjaykay123 for the votes. This chapter is dedicated to my best friends MarieAnthony and jaykay123! **

_**Cue the flashback...**_

_**FLASHBACK!**_

I watched as Rose chased Alice into the bathroom. I knew they were going to take long but before I bid my time, I wanted to make sure that I bought the drinks or Rose would be ballistic. I remembered the time forgot once and she looked as if she was going to murder me. "I'll just get them now. They're just drinks."I said unsurely, watching the scene unfold. It was three days before we started our senior year and she was very cranky. "Just a drink?"she demanded and glared at me. I decided not to mess with her. We only slept for a few hours before. In the morning, she was frustrated that her hair wasn't in a perfect bun because she said it was messy. I personally thought it looked fine but all of our hair were messy that morning. Alice backed away not wanting to be a part of this. I remembered how I ran to the line and she looked satisfied but glared at me until I bought the "drink". I'm sure this time Alice would be the one exploding if I forgot because she seemed pretty moody today and I needed my arm in its right place.

The line was short, which was neither a good or bad thing. I slowly walked to the line and waited. I glanced around the café. I spotted our table with our jackets over the chairs. Our shopping bags were all over the table and on the seats. People were staring at it like they never seen a shopping spree that big before. It wasn't the biggest though. I've been on worse when you've got Alice shopping with you. There were big glass windows on each side of the café. The walls were a cream color and there were paintings and sculptures around. It was a very large room. Otherwise, it looked like a regular café, without the large, crystal chandelier that hung on the ceiling and shimmered in the light. They had brick floors that helped symbolize the outdoors and a large gray carpet in the lounge area. There were couches that matched the outdoor yet a modern indoor scene. A big stand was on the west wall where I was lining up. There were also potted plants and trees around to add to the beautiful scene. Vines draped the balcony that was above us. The café had two stories. It was very beautiful because of the orange glow made by the sunset.

"Miss?"the cashier person asked. "Oh I'm so sorry!"I apologized with a faint blush. I was so caught up with the room that I forgot I was in line. The cashier's gray eyes looked at me expectantly."I'll have a café vanilla frappe with one blueberry scone. I also want a skinny cinnamon dolce latte." She wrote the drinks on the cups and told me the price. I quickly unzipped my bag and brought my wallet out. I handed her my silver credit card. She slid it in carefully through the cashier and handed it back to me. "What is your name?"she asked to put on the cups. "Bella,"I replied hesitantly. I slid it in the pocket and put my wallet away. I backed away from the counter for the other customers but bumped into something hard. My purse escaped my grip and fell to the floor. I closed my eyes tightly waiting for the bruise I would get from my fall, but it never came. I waited another second but and got annoyed. I'm ready. Hello? Where was the pain? I slowly opened and saw a beautiful pair of emerald-green eyes staring at me. My eyes widened. I felt his arm around my waist, catching me before I fell. "Thank you,"I said awkwardly without breaking the gaze. I loosened his arms and he saw what I wanted and let go. My face was probably flushed by now. He chuckled. What a nice laugh he has. They were like bells chiming on a sunny day. I slightly shook my head to clear my thoughts. He finally spoke. "It was my pleasure,"he said in a velvet-like voice. I looked down, embarrassed by the awkward pause. "Oh,"I gasped. I almost forgot that I had dropped my bag. All of the contents of my bag had fallen out mixed with someone else's. "I'm so sorry for bumping into you,"I said realizing that the messenger bag on the floor was his. I bent down and grabbed my stuff while turning towards him to gaze. I saw him mirror my movement. "It's all right,"he said catching me staring at him. I blushed but never left the gaze. Neither did he. I randomly grabbed stuff and stuffed it in my bag. I felt the leather of my wallet and stuffed it in. A smooth glass-like, rectangular thing. My cell phone. It kept going like that until there was nothing more on the floor. He was already done and held out his hand. I took it and he pulled me up.

He grabbed his white chocolate mocha and glanced at me. His eyes to mine. "Would you like to stay and talk,"I blurted out. I flushed red and glared at the floor realizing what I just said. He probably has a girlfriend. Bella, snap out of it. You just met him. "Sure,"he agreed surprising me with his answer. We walked over to my table and beared our stuff. We chatted about school, our friends, and about our interests.** ("You better have not said anything bad about me. He probably has hot friends at that school!" Rose screeched. "Don't worry, I didn't,"I said reassuring her. "You better have not,"Alice commented while hitting me on the arm. "Ow, do you want me to finish the story or what?"I groaned. Rose hit me on the other side. "Ow, what was that for,"I grumbled. "That meant to keep going,"Rose stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.) **I found out that I had a lot in common with him. He was nineteen and loved music. He could play the piano and told me he could play it for me sometimes.

That was when we were interrupted. _Ring..._ He got out his phone and I got out mine. It wasn't mine but I put it back on the table. "Hey,"he greeted casually. "What? Idiots."he murmured. He turned to the entrance and I followed his gaze. His eyes widened and he quickly shut his phone. He slid his phone on the table. At the entrance was a blond-haired girl who was pretty and was looking around. It seemed like she was searching for something. "I've got to go,"he said in a hurry. He grabbed his phone and bag, and ran through the closest exit. I noticed my facial expression was shocked so I composed myself. "Bella,"the cashier called. I walked slowly to the stand and grabbed the drinks. Does he like that girl? I wouldn't be surprised since she was much prettier than me. I slowly thought of the possible reasons. I tried to remembered how he looked like but all I remembered was his pair of deep green eyes that were mesmerizing.

_End of flashback._

"That was when she came over here looking very mad,"I concluded. "At the drive home, I was thinking of the ways he would like her so I would have my mind off of him, but I couldn't. I thought of every single way he wouldn't like me. It helped,"I said cheerfully. "What did you do?"Rose asked intently. "I knew that I would never see him again, so it doesn't matter,"I said. I felt so stupid for already crushing on someone that I only met once. Alice broke the tense atmosphere. "Well, that means I could match you up with my brother,"she said happily. I raised my eyebrows. "I don't think so. I didn't even meet him yet and your already trying to match us together,"I mumbled. They heard me and laughed. "Girls, do you want to get ready now? The guests are coming in two hours,"Mrs. Hale called out from downstairs.

_Ring._ Right on time. Maddie, Bri, and Kayla were coming early to dress up here with us. They were going to the same school with us. I stayed in the room while Alice went down and answered the door. Rose was getting up and setting her dress on the table. She admired it and was staring at it intently. She was probably thinking of a great hairstyle to go with it. I followed her and carefully lifted the lid of the box. I carried the dress out of it and unfolded it slowly. The silky texture brushed my hands and it seemed so comfortable. I was interrupted by Bri rushing into the room looking exited with her black ponytail bouncing up and down.

**Please review! I wonder what Bri's so excited about... but of course I already know..."sly smile". Make me happy by reviewing and I might put up the next chapter ASAP but I have a lot of school work but I just might find time for it...maybe. Remember, it is only you readers that could change my mind.. **


	5. Decorations and Phonecalls

1**Thanks for all your reviews. They were splendid to read and it was very nice for those who took the time just to write about my story and told me what they liked about it and what I need to improve on. Anymore suggestions for the name of the school?**

Alice POV:

She was smiling as she bounded into the room with a dreamy look on her face. I came up with Maddie and Kayla. They were all carrying their dresses and needed stuff. I arrived at the best part. I was seeing Bella with a confused facial expression while Bri just grinned at her happily. I could also see Maddie's dark brown eyes sparkling with a twinge of excitement and Kayla looking nervous. "I think Bri has a heart attack, "Maddie offered as a theory. Bri rolled eyes. "You're right, though are you sure it's nothing more serious than that?"I joked breaking the tension. "I'm going to have a surprise,"Bri said suspiciously. "Ok...so girls, it's time for make-overs"I shrieked jumping up and down. "Bella goes first, "Rose told us. Of course, she's probably the most unwilling one. The next would have to be Kayla.

I looked at all of them one by one. Kayla had a few waves and it was in a pony tail. Rose had her golden curls cascading down to the middle of her back. Bella had a brown bun with many clips and accessories. Bri's hair was straightened and I put a few dark brown highlights. Maddie had her hair in waves with her black hair down and ready to go. I jumped up and down in excitement as we changed into our dresses.

I skipped down the stairs but stopped abruptly with a shocked look on my face. It was amazing. There were a few balloons and decorations surrounding the room with long glass-topped tables set up where I thought food would be. I searched around the white and black walls. They had set it all perfectly and in order but me, being Alice and all, needed to fix or add more stuff if there was nothing to fix. I also had a frappe so I was just a _little_ hyper. Ok, maybe not a _little_. I was _more _than a _little._

I got to work and decided to check on the food. The food was very important. I ran to the kitchen which was in the middle of the 1st floor. I watched as our baker rolled on dough and flattened it. I realize he was making pizza because of the shape and that I could already smell pizza from the oven. We needed _a lot_ of food. I jumped up and down at the sight. Mrs. Hale came through the door. I ran up and hugged her. "Thanks mom, I love the decorations and everything's perfect!"I exclaimed. "No problem, we also have the waterfall in the quiet areas too. The blinking lights and microphones are being installed now, "she announced with a smile that her choices were pleasing me. "Yay!"I said happily as I turned to go. I took a step. "Wait, I almost forgot to tell you." "Huh?"I replied, ready to be surprised.

Bella POV:

I stared in amazement at my reflection. It didn't look like me at all but it was. I turned around to thank Alice but she had already bounded down the stairs. I received confused glances with the others as well. I decided to let it go and started to turn on the flat screen on a random channel. We finally settled on one and watched intently. It wasn't that interesting so I stood up. "I'm going to my room to get a book,"I called out as I walked to the door. I walked into my spacious room to my collection of books. I scanned the rows until I found what I was looking for. I grabbed my new copy of "Wuthering Heights" and opened it while I was walking to the room. I heard Alice's soprano voice to my left. I looked over my shoulder and was almost ran over by her. She was talking animatedly on her cell with an annoyed voice. "Hey, I can't believe it!"she shrieked into the phone. Silence. "What? It's not like it's going to be that horrible as last time."Alice reasoned. Pause. "Please,"she said in a deadly sweet voice. "Don't make me drag you." _"Yeah, definitely deadly,"I thought with pity. _I realized that I was still standing near my bedroom door. I blushed noticing that Alice already seen me so I quickly walked away without a glance. "Yay! You're going to have to go shopping fast!"she said as her voice began to fade away.

**Thanks again for all the reviews! They were amazing. Please review if you like it. Thank you for your time to read it and please review if you don't like something or have an idea for anything. Thanks for the ideas you also gave!**

** Sincerely, MaddieCullen **


	6. Just my luck

1 **You guys are amazing! Thank you for supporting me on this story and please feel free to ask me questions and suggest ideas. I'm going to give you readers a treat with this chapter with the dance in it! It would also help me a lot if you review because it encourages me. Once I read them, I want to finish the next chapter faster. Ideas for the story would also help because it would make it more exciting. If any chapter disappoints you, feel free to tell me what I need to do to make future chapters better! Thanks!**

**Bella POV:**

I reached the room in time and saw Rosalie checking her make-up. Maddie, Kayla, and Bri were sitting on the couches doing something different. Maddie was opening her bag and carrying out a book. Kayla and Bri were chatting were both chatting while watching a movie. They were opening a bag of chips but Kayla was looking nervous. I moved closer and realized they were talking about their new school year. She was relieved that we were all going to Midnight University.**(Yay, I got a name for it!)** I heard Alice's footsteps so I decided to make up an excuse because I didn't know if I could face her after hearing the conversation even though I was very curious. _Beep, beep, beep. Yes! It had perfect timing. _"I'm going to go get it,"I shouted behind me as I quickly walked to the kitchen before they could object. I slowly opened the microwave and took the bag of popcorn out. I poured it in the bowl and walked back in the room.

Alice stared at me with a grin as I entered. She was standing and bouncing up and down. Her bracelet gleamed in the light. They all looked at me as if I knew what was going on. I looked at them with a questioning look. They seemed to get that I didn't know. "Alice, why are you so happy?"Rose investigated. Alice looked at her innocently as she grinned wider. "Oh, it's just that your mom has an amazing taste in decorations,"she said directing it to Rose. She seemed to have let that go like everyone else. They believed that she was telling the truth but I knew she was but she wasn't telling the whole thing. Nobody seemed to know what I knew. Alice looked at me with a pleading look while I looked back silently saying to tell me everything later. She slightly nodded looking defeated so I dropped the subject.

_Ding dong._ Alice, grateful for the interruption, jumped up and headed to the door. I stood up and walked down. Alice already was holding the door for the guests that were pouring in. I finally reached down the stairs. I decided to walk around first. People congratulated me and wish the best of luck in my new school. Some were familiar, some were not. Blinking lights were flashing and in another room, small lights were on the ceiling reminding me of stars. Mrs. Hale is good at decorating, but Alice probably has something to do with this. Where did everyone go? Bri and Kayla were out of sight. Alice and Rosalie were probably running everywhere. "Bella,"sang familiar voice. I turned around. It was just Maddie. Her dress was shimmering in the light as she grabbed me by the arm. "Where are we going,"I asked knowing to expect the unexpected. "We're going to the dance floor,"she informed me. I groaned. "Don't worry, we're not going to dance." I looked at her in confusion. "Did you see Bri, Kayla, Alice, or Rose?" I shook my head. I got, she was looking for them. "You find Alice and Rose,"she commanded. As we got closer to the dance floor, the music bounced off the walls and was pounding through the speakers. It was good we didn't have that many neighbors. The neighbors were Bri, Kayla, and Maddie but their parents were elsewhere. I think they were with our parents and watching a movie next door.

I looked at my surroundings hoping to see Alice or Rosalie. The light flashed on something shiny. I checked my memory trying to remember what they were wearing. Wait a minute. Wasn't Alice wearing a bracelet? I glanced back at Maddie. The place she once stood was empty. "Just great,"I muttered. I made my way to the place where I thought I saw her bracelet. I smiled as I thought of Alice waiting for me at that spot. Instead, I saw a pair of green eyes. "You,"I stammered, my words barely a whisper.

**Don't worry, I'm continuing. I'm not that mean.**

I stared into his eyes and blushed. To hide it, I reached into my purse and got out the cell phone. "Here,"I murmured, still not looking at him. We traded phones in silence. When I thought it was the right time, I looked up. I studied his features for a while. He was pale and perfect with messy bronze hair to crown it all. I felt misplaced standing in front of him. It was an awkward silence and I didn't want to be the one to break it. It looked like he didn't want to either. Luckily, it was neither of us. "There you are,"a high soprano voice sang. Of course. "Alice,"we both exclaimed. We both glanced at each other in astonishment. He knew Alice? "Oh, I gues you've already met," Alice nervously sputtered, glancing from me to him. I blushed. "No, we were just returning things,"I exclaimed flashing Alice a knowing look. "Oh, ok. Edward, this is Bella. She's one of my best friends. Bella, this is Edward. He is my oh-so- annoying brother." I glanced at him while he raised his eyebrows at Alice. "Annoying?" "Yes, annoying," she answered. "Hello Bella," he said in a soft, velvet voice. "Hi, how do you like it here so far?"I asked trying to make a conversation. He laughed at my attempt. How beautiful his laugh was. Snap out of it Bella. It was mostly like that in my head but conversation eased forward between us and I learned I had a lot in common with him.

"Hello," a voice greeted, disrupting our conversation. It was Rose. She smiled as she saw me but grinned wider as her eyes laid on the person next to me. "Bella, who's your friend?"she eagerly questioned. I stood there not knowing what to do as she kept staring at him. "There you are,"a quiet voice sighed. Maddie pulled me along by grabbing my elbow. I wanted to see his reaction to Rose so I turned around. He seemed to be in deep thought while he stared back. I flashed an apologetic smile to them as I got carried away. Only Alice caught it though since the other two were in a deep conversation.

"Bri's making her announcement soon to welcome someone," rushed Maddie. I wonder who it could be. She ran close to the stage with me trailing behind. My foot got caught at the edge of the door and I fell. Just my luck. I looked down at my knee and saw that blood was beginning to ooze out from the wound. "Are you ok?"Maddie ask as she rushed down to help me. I was beginning to get lightheaded. I limped to the bathroom with Maddie beside me. "Here." She handed me a damp towel and I gently wiped away some of the blood. I placed some gel-like substance on it and wrapped the band-aid around my knee.

"Sorry to be random but why were you annoyed back there with Alice, Edward, and Rose?" I couldn't meet her gaze so my eyes rested upon a painting on the blue wall. I studied it. There were white swans in a big lake on a sunny day. My thoughts wandered. Annoyed? Was I annoyed? "I have no idea,"I answered truthfully. We heard Bri end her speech with the crowd roaring. "I think we'd better run,"she commanded sensing my discomfort. That was why I liked to talk to Maddie. She wasn't like Alice and Rose who I had to tell everything to.

I swung the door open and stepped out. I still felt a little thirsty after running. "I'm going to get something to drink,"I stated while she nodded. "I'm going to find out about the guest first, ok?"she asked while I nodded. I'll just find out later.

I walked past the crowds to the table. I separated the cups and poured some juice in one of them. Right then, I turned around. My juice began to slosh around. I stared at someone's shirt stained with my juice. "I'm so sorry,"I started but stopped abruptly as I stared in his eyes. I then realized who he was.

**Sorry it took so long, but I was really sick! Thank you for the reviews and if you didn't, please try to. I really want to hear from you. I'm still sick but I might finish the 7****th**** chapter. Thanks for reading!**

**MaddieCullen**


	7. The Visitors

1 **Here's chapter 7! Thanks for reviews!** **Sorry but this is going to be a chapter cut short because I wanted to hurry and type a chapter because I havn't wrote in a long time but this is what I've already typed. I already wrote the rest on another piece of paper. I'm really sorry for the wait though! **

So what brings you here?" I asked being very curious. "Bri invited me here of course but on a surprise account. You surprised?" He raised his eyebrows mockingly. I shook my head even though I was but he knew me better. He looked at me with an I-don't-believe-it expression. I glared back but softened. "Ok, only a little,"I confessed. "Yeah right, it seemed as if you were going to faint,"he stated playfully. I rolled my eyes just as Kayla and Bri came over. "Hey Jake,"they greeted while stealing a glance at me. What was their problem? "Are you coming with us to our new school?"Kayla asked with excitement. _Our _school? "I'm not sure,"he trailed. "Is there even enough room?"I asked with annoyance, completely unaware I said that out loud. Ooops. Bri looked at me suspiciously. Why am I acting like this? Bella, act nice. Great, another problem. I'm talking to myself! I shook my head clear of all thoughts. "Well, Edward's friends are picking him up and we're going to be in Alice's Porsche. Maybe he can go to with them,"Bri thought aloud. "Edward who?"he questioned eagerly. I looked at him weirdly. "Edward Cullen. He's Alice's brother," Kayla explained. "Whoa." Jake looked confused but was grinning wildly. "Where is he? I didn't know he would be here." I pointed to a group of people. Jacob grabbed my hand and started pulling me there. I felt a little uncomfortable.

He approached Edward. "Hey, Edward,"Jake exclaimed laughing at his expression. His eyes were wide open but recovered immediately when we laughed at him. His lips formed into a grin. I was still confused about the exchange. Edward glanced at my entwined hands with Jake. I felt embarrassed and casually squirmed out of his grip by parting my hair out of my face. I exchanged confused glances at Bri and Kayla.

Maddie POV:

"I can't wait to shop at the malls there!"Alice squealed just as I spotted Bella. She was fixing her hair so that it was out of her face and was blushing slightly. Rose noticed me staring at them. "Bella." She pointed to the groupg of people. Alice immediately pulled us to where they were standing. "What did I miss?"Alice exclaimed. Everyone looked at her confusingly. "Something obviously made Bella blush,"she said lie it was super obvious. I decided to end her embarrassment. "Is your best friend coming with us?"I asked nodding to Jacob. "Oh,"the girls laughed. Alice, Rose, and I just looked confused. I shook my head. Never mind, not going to ask. "I don't know." "Come on! Jasper and Emmett are coming also. They're picking us up,"Edward explained. "Fine,"Jacob said smiling in defeat. Ummm... Who was Jasper and Emmett?

Kayla POV:

Jasper and Emmett? Ok... I glanced at the clock. Wow, the party just flew by. People started walking out the door and thanking us for the invite. It was 12 but we decided to end the party early because of the trip.

"I'm going upstairs to sleep,"Bella announced with a sigh. "Jacob, your sleeping over tonight,"Alice commanded. I watched as Bella froze a little. "I don't have my stuff though,"he complained. "Already taken care of,"she said while taking out her cell. Jacob's mouth dropped. "Same old Alice, I see,"Edward chuckled. Rose smiled at the sound. Uh, oh. "I'll gladly show you your rooms,"Rose offered in a calm yet flirtatious voice that was more directed to Edward.


	8. Tension

Chapter 7b

Kayla POV:

"Kay!" Someone shook me. Huh? Bella dragged me. "Oh,"I gasped. She shook her head sighing. "So much for being down to earth,"she muttered. I ignored the comment. I let her guide me as I glanced back. I saw Rose dominating the conversation, talking to everyone but obviously singling Edward out. Sigh. Typical Rose. When she likes someone, which is not always because of her high standards, it drives everyone crazy because she always talks about him a lot. Then again, she talks about shopping a little too much too.

I looked back and saw Bella deep in thought. Her brown eyes were penetrating hard on the carpeted floor. We stopped at the familiar blue door with gold lining and a gold knob. My eyes drooped and looked around the room and stopped on the two beds. The fluffiness of the beds tempted me. Before I knew what had happened, I was on my bed hugging my gray blanket. I slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

Bella POV:

I showered and changed into my pajamas which consisted of a pair of cotton pants that went up to my knees. I wore a brown tank top made of a silky material that flared out at the bottom. By the time I was done, Kayla was asleep in her dress. I giggled at the sight and was about to snuggle in my bed when I felt my throat aching. I got into my fuzzy slippers and started down the hall until I crashed into someone. Wow, three times a day. A new record. "Still up?"Alice asked in amazement. I wasn't one to stay up late. "Just gonna get a glass of water." "Oh ok. If you want you can come to our room and stay up. Maddie, Rose, and I are going to watch a couple of movies,"she offered. "Uhmmm maybe next time. I'm going to try to get some sleep and read some books,"I answered apologetically. "Your loss."

As I got closer to the kitchen, a voice got louder. "Oh so you're going to come up here?... I know...... Yeah of course. Oh you know Jacob Black right? He's here!....I couldn't believe it either! It's going to be fun......Emmett, I'm not going to tell you whether there are hot girls here..." I smiled and inched toward the kitchen My heart dropped. It was Edward on the phone. My slippers slid on the marble floor as I approached him. He turned around in surprise and smiled when he saw it was me. "Oh hey Bella," he said as he had a staring contest with the ground. I heard voices coming from his phone and what they said immediately made him blush. My eyes narrowed in confusion. A few seconds passed when I realized I was just standing there so I carefully grabbed a glass from the cabinet and poured water until half of the cup was filled.

"I got to go now...Yeah see you soon,"he said to the phone. He turned to me. "Talking to someone this late?"I asked nonchalantly. "Oh. Yeah..umm just my friends. They're going to pick me and Jacob tomorrow in their car. I think Alice will be driving you,"he explained. My face fell but quickly recovered. Not fast enough though. "Are you ok with that?"he asked while running his fingers through his auburn hair. Oh great. I hope he doesn't think I'm falling for him. I'm not though...or am I? "Why wouldn't I be? Anyways how do you know Jake?"I asked, changing the subject. "He moved to my high school and we were best friends with Emmett and Jasper." Oh. That was it. He had sudden transition and stared at me blankly. "So you're going out with him?"he asked casually. What?!? I opened my mouth to speak when I felt another presence.

"Hey Bells. Edward,"Rose greeted with enthusiasm. Her eyes darted back and forth between us but lingered on him while she spoke. "Alice told me you would be down here. You're missing the movie." She smiled at me nodded her head upstairs. "We should hurry,"she commanded. Interesting. I thought I told Alice I wasn't going to watch the movie. Rose pulled me down the hall while I tried not to slosh my water. "Bye Edward,"Rose friendly said. I silently waved. "Bye Rose,"he said before I was pulled out of the kitchen. "Bye Bella," I heard him say faintly.

**Hey it's me again. I'm sorry I havn't been updating for a very looong looong time! I welcome constructive criticism and I hope you comment on what I could have done better. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**

** ~MaddieCullen  
**


End file.
